Negotiation
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Lucius faced the reality of lack of options arranges a marriage for Draco.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants to can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is part of the Disillusionment universe. This is a Side Story not connected to the main plot line of the Disillusionment verse and can be read as a Stand alone.

Negotiation

Lucius Malfoy glanced around the sitting room, His wife was sitting with a dark look on her face. "Narcissa we have been over this there is no other option." They did not have time to revisit this argument again their guests were on the way. He saw his son sitting stiffly staring at his new wand with an unreadable expression. He knew his son was not happy with the wand but it was the best they could purchase. Ollivanders had bared the Malfoy family from his store and used his influence to ensure very few others were willing to deal with them either. It had taken a great deal of gold far more than the wands they had purchased were worth to finally find a wand maker willing to sell them new wands.

"I still don't agree with this." His wife finally said. "Draco should be allowed to choose his own spouse as we did." Lucius sighed and turned toward his wife. He had wanted that for his son as well but the truth was there were no real options left in the United Kingdom for their son. The families that had been loyal to Voldemort now saw them as Blood Traitors and the rest of the wizarding world saw them as barely tolerated former death eaters. All their influence was gone and with it any chance of Draco finding himself a suitable pureblood match.

"There is no other option Narcissa unless you would rather Draco marry someone less than pure." He saw his wife's face recoil in horror at the thought and was pleased to see that his son shared that look. "Draco, do you object to this if so we will find another way?" He hoped his son would make the right decision but he knew only Draco's consent would silence Narcissa.

"I don't care who I marry as long as she has pure blood." Draco said simply and sat with his back facing the door with a proud look on his face. "All I need is a pureblood wife to have pureblood children."

Lucius nodded and turned back to waiting the patriarch of the Vasile family would be arriving soon with his grand daughter. He had chosen to attempt an arrangement with the Vasile family because they were as old as the Malfoy family and thanks to a surplus of grand daughters the old man was desperate to marry them off to Foreign purebloods to avoid having to settle for less than pure matches. Another reason he chose them is that Dimas Vasile had been an old friend of his fathers and if Dimas had any daughters his father would have certainly pushed for him to wed one.

He noticed his wife still didn't look happy but her objections at least seemed to have been silenced by Draco. Draco like all pureblood sons had been taught that when it came time to marry he would choose from the available pureblood women so he must always be prepared to look beyond personal desires for the good of the bloodline. He was proud of his son for accepting that even though the options had narrowed for him that he still had a duty to the bloodline's purity.

"Do not worry Narcissa, by the time our grand children are ready to marry our families influence will be restored and they will have their pick of pureblood spouses." He was sure of it. It would take time and a liberal spending of the family gold but in a few years they would have all of their influence back again be one of the most prominent pure blood families again. Narcissa nodded somewhat mollified.

A small chime sounded and he turned to the mirror that suddenly showed outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, where an old man and his granddaughter had appeared. As they passed through the gate and into the garden Lucius rose to greet them at the door. As he walked to the door he thought about his potential new daughter-in-law she was no great beauty but she was decent enough that he had no worries about his potential grand children's looks. As he opened the door, he considered her further she was rather plain and her blonde hair lacked the sheen of his own families but she would do he decided. "Greetings Dimas I hope it has been a pleasant journey?"

"Not in the least." The old man with her said. "Your Ministry of magic appears to be run by idiots they insisted on confiscating some of my luggage claiming it was forbidden items in this country." Lucius frowned in response.

"I'm afraid our ministry is still in turmoil following the recent war." He felt it best not to into too much detail. "I'm sure you'll receive an apology when things are straightened out." Lucius knew his guest saw threw the lie but the old man merely nodded and gestured his granddaughter forward. Once they arrived in the main room. "This is my wife Narcissa and our son Draco."

Dimas nodded. "I am Dimas Vasile and this is my granddaughter Livia." He gestured to the girl. Then to Lucius utter shock he smiled at her and asked. "Will he do?" Narcissa looked furious as he casually gestured toward Draco and when the girl nodded. "Well then let us start the negotiations."

Lucius was highly affronted but it was Narcissa who spoke. "Don't be so dismissive of our son he has not consented to marry your grand daughter." The old man didn't rise to the bait he just stared at her. Lucius didn't like the smile that appeared on the old man's face.

"Really I wasn't aware that he had much choice." Dimas turned toward Narcissa. "You saw to that when you betrayed the dark lord." Lucius saw his wife recoil as if she'd been slapped. "I wouldn't even be here if I didn't have still have five grand daughters to marry off." He smiled darkly. "Your son does have a few things going for him though." The old man looked at Narcissa again. "The fact that his mother was a Black and how much I value the memory of Abraxas."

Lucius was furious, and he was about to tell the old man to take leave his house at once when Draco spoke. "He's right." He turned and saw Narcissa doing the same. "I don't have any other options just begin the negotiations." He saw that his son's face was red with embarrassment caused by the bitter sting of truth. Narcissa seemed to want to object but Draco just looked at her and said. "Please mother lets get this over with."

Lucius looked at his wife and she nodded and he set down turning toward Dimas. "What sort of Dowry will you provide?" He didn't have much hope for a large one Dimas had made it clear that he had all the power here.

"There will not be one and instead you will pay a bride price." Dimas said serenely. "I think a thousand galleons ought to cover it." Lucius reluctantly nodded, it was rare but not completely unheard of for a pureblood son to have to pay for a bride. "Once the money is transferred, the wedding can take place immediately." He glanced over at his Grand daughter. "That is my dear as long as you have no objections." Lucius noted that once again he ignored any possible objections on the part of Draco.

"No Grand Father." Livia said finally speaking. "I am looking forward to my wedding." Lucius though he saw a smile on her lips briefly after her grandfather had turned away. Lucius wondered about that.

"Good Girl." He said with a patronizing tone. "Nice to see you at least respect our family not like your sister." He got up ignoring the frown on his Grand daughters face. "We will be staying in a small inn at the coast." He looked at Draco. "The wedding will be held there once I have confirmed your parents' payment." He got up motioning for Livia to stand as well. "I hope it won't take too long; I have important business back in Romania."

Once they had departed, Narcissa began to vent her frustration at the treatment of their family. Yet Lucius didn't hear her. His thoughts were dwelling on how much he hated that half blood Harry Potter for putting them in this situation. If Harry Potter had just died when the dark lord tried to kill him so long ago they'd have never had to choose between their loyalty to him and their son. "I think I'll be going to bed." His son suddenly said. "We'll need to go to Daigon Alley tomorrow to buy me appropriate dress robes for the ceremony."

Narcissa watched their son as he headed out of the room. Lucius took comfort in the fact that his son was still proud and would do what was best. "Do not worry Narcissa Draco will show them all how much more he is worth than them." Narcissa nodded but did not stop her ranting.

The End.


End file.
